El fin del camino Ninja
by Dark Cronos
Summary: El anciano 6º Hokage vive su último día (Mejor de lo que parece en el resumen).


Aunque me parece una tontería he de decirlo. Por desgracia Naruto no me pertenece y todos los derechos van a Masashi Kishimoto, a la shonen Jump y a todos los que hacen posible el anime. Espero que os guste, aunque sinceramente, no es mi mejor obra he disfrutado mucho haciéndola. Se admiten las críticas pero solo constructivas.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((el fin del Nindo)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Naruto observaba la villa desde lo alto de la torre del Hokage. Esa villa que él había protegido con su vida desde hacía ya 70 años, siendo los últimos 60 Hokage. El hombre que ahora observaba la villa distaba mucho de aquel chiquillo rubio y de ojos azules que se había recorrido cada rincón de aquel lugar gritando a quien quisiera escucharle que el sería el Hokage más grande de todos. Aquel hombre era un hombre completo, anciano y sabio que emanaba una férrea voluntad cubierta por una fachada de tranquilidad. La llama de sus ojos continuaba allí pero era más regular ahora que antes.

La gente que vivía en las villas lo reverenciaba y pocos quedaban ya de los que le habían temido y/o despreciado. Por desgracia sus amigos también habían ido cayendo presa del tiempo y Naruto se había ido quedando solo. Tenía a su familia pero no era lo mismo, era aún más triste incluso ver a los descendientes de sus amigos y los suyos propios aunque los valorara más que a su vida. Le recordaban un pasado, unas caras y algunas sensaciones que nunca volverían. Y pese a esa nostalgia que sentía y esa soledad que a veces le oprimía el pecho no podía evitar sonreír cuando sus descendientes le pedían sus historias por que si cerraba los ojos muy fuertemente entre frase y frase podía ver a su maestro, a sus mejores amigos, al amor de su vida.

Ese día sin embargo, Naruto sentía que sería diferente, sentía que ese día debía volver a hacer las cosas que antes para él habían sido rutinarias. Naruto sentía que ese día era su último día. Salió de la oficina ignorando las peticiones de su ayudante, Shinobu, nieta de Shizune y del mismo aspecto que esta.

-Maestro Hokage, - le llamaba la mujer. - ¿Dónde va? Aún queda mucho papeleo por terminar.

El hombre la miró y la dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

-Tranquila Shinobu, voy a dar una vuelta.

Y sin mediar más palabras se alejó de la malhumorada ninja médica. Recorrió las calles de la villa hacia el puesto de ramen Ichiraku, mientras los transeúntes le saludaban agachando la cabeza en señal de respeto. El que llevaba el humilde negocio ahora eran el nieto, la bisnieta y el bisnieto del dueño del puesto original, que casualmente eran el hijo, el nieto y la nieta de su maestro de la academia, Iruka. Eran de los pocos habitantes de la villa que lo trataban con normalidad.

-¡Naruto!- Exclamó, Satoshi, el actual dueño. – ¡Qué raro se nos hace verte por aquí, hacía por lo menos un año que no re veíamos por aquí! ¡Masashi! ¡Natsuko! ¡Tres boles de nuestro mejor ramen de carne!- Lanzó a Naruto una mirada de complicidad. – Me gustaría poder darte más, pero ya sabes que Sakuno me sacaría el corazón si te doy más de eso.

Naruto sonrío, pero respondió fingiendo indignación.

-Desde luego, uno no hace una vida de sacrificios para que mis hijos me quiten uno de los pocos caprichos que me quedan. Dame 5 boles. –Respondió el Hokage haciendo sonreír al tendero.

-¡Ahora mismo, otros dos boles marchando!- Gritó Masashi desde la cocina.

Naruto comió su ramen con un ansía que no había sentido desde joven, pero su cuerpo ya no era lo que fue y se detuvo al cuarto bol. Se sintió peor cuando Satoshi insistió en cobrarle solo los cuatro que había comido.

-¡Vuelve pronto!- Gritó Satoshi cuando él salía del local. Naruto hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se alejó del puesto de ramen. Caminó hacia los campos de entrenamiento, probablemente la única parte de la villa que no había cambiado nada desde sus tiempo como Genin. Allí había comenzado su verdadero camino del ninja, con el equipo 7 y con su maestro Kakashi. Recordaba con cariño la prueba de las campanillas, creada para reforzar el espíritu de equipo.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho en ese tiempo por todo lo que pasaría durante sus primeros años como ninja, la lucha contra Zabuza, la invasión de la villa de la arena etcétera, se hubiera reído de él, y quizás solo quizás, hubiera valorado más su tiempo con Sasuke. Naruto suspiró pensando en aquella promesa rota, la que nunca llegó a cumplir. Sasuke nunca volvió a la villa. Después de combatir contra él en la cuarta guerra ninja, desapareció. Una parte de él disfrutaba pensando que su amigo había encontrado la paz, había fundado una familia y se había apartado del camino ninja en paz, pero otra parte de él temía que su amigo se hubiera aislado del mundo como hizo en su tiempo Madara, que esté esperando el momento oportuno para atacar la villa.

Se acercó al monumento de los ninjas caídos en misiones. Reconocía varios de los nombres allí inscritos. Acarició con la punta de los dedos el nombre de su padre, inscrito en letras doradas, mientras sonreía tristemente.

-Pronto me uniré a ti, a mamá y a todos los demás allí arriba- dijo susurrando. –Guardadme sitio.

El crujido de una rama le alertó de la presencia de otro shinobi o kunoichi, sin embargo no notaba ningún aura hostil en los alrededores. Se dio la vuelta y encaró a su hija mayor, Sakuno, rubia y de ojos azules como su padre y pocos o ningún rasgo de su padre. Aunque contaba ya con 49 años de edad, en sus ojos siempre sería aquella niña que jugaba a sus pies mientras él atendía los asuntos de la villa.

-Satoshi, me dijo que has estado en restaurante. – Dijo su hija. –Es raro que salgas de la torre en horario de trabajo salvo para emergencias. ¿Puedo preguntarte a que viene este cambio de actitud?

Naruto la observó unos segundos en silencio, calculando su respuesta pues si había algo que su hija había heredado de su madre era su carácter, generalmente dócil pero de poca paciencia y muy agresiva si se la provocaba.

-Estoy recordando viejos tiempos, mi niña, solo recordando. – Le respondió su padre dedicándola una cálida sonrisa. La mujer asintió pero no sonrió.

-Ha llegado una carta de la Villa de la Arena. El Kazekage ha muerto. – Le informó la mujer esperando ver su reacción. Los ojos de Naruto reflejaron una inmensa tristeza pero las lágrimas no cayeron de ellos. Gaara llevaba años enfermo y no había podido moverse de la cama en todo ese tiempo. En cierto sentido la muerte había sido una liberación para él.

-Tengo una carta encima de la mesa de mi despacho, en la esquina izquierda, encárgate de que llegue al país del Viento cuanto antes. –Respondió Naruto, con voz de p.

-De acuerdo- dijo su hija mientras las lágrimas de profunda tristeza. Al contrario que a él, a ella sí le quedaban lágrimas y Gaara había sido como un tío para ella y sus hermanos así como un hermano para su padre. – Feliz cumpleaños papá. Acuérdate que tienes que estar en mi casa a las 6. Naruko, Sasuke y Minato se enfadarán si no te presentas.

Naruto sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Una vez su hija abandonó el lugar, él se dedicó a recorrer sin rumbo sin sorprenderse de que a cada paso le asaltarán nuevas memorias. Las bodas de todos sus amigos y la suya propia, competiciones de comer ramen, paseos con su familia por la villa, ser lanzado por los aires por Sakura. En alguna parte veía a los descendientes de sus amigos y a los suyos propios por las calles de la villa, saludándolos con un gesto de la cabeza. Fue al hospital a visitar a los ninjas heridos. Visitó el mirador desde el que se podían ver las caras de los 6 Hokage.

Y finalmente llegó a su destino final, el cementerio. Sus amigos y él solían visitar el cementerio por lo menos una vez al año para honrar a los que ya no estaban. Pero según el número de muertos comenzó a superar al de los vivos, llegó a ser demasiado doloroso incluso hablar de ir. Cuando murió su mujer sin embargo, hace ya 5 años, Naruto se comprometió a visitarlo por lo menos una vez al año de nuevo.

Se dirigió al mausoleo que había ordenado construir para su familia. Allí había trasladado los cuerpos de su padre y allí descansaba su mujer. Sakura. El resto de tumbas de sus amigos estaban esparcidas por el cementerio. Y él como guardián superviviente del grupo se encargaba de que todas estuvieran perfectamente cuidadas y arregladas, explicando a las familias que se quejaban que ya podrían encargarse ellos cuando él muriera.

Colocó las flores en el mausoleo y se dirigió al resto de tumbas, dirigiendo una pequeña oración por todos y cada uno de sus seres queridos. Una vez realizada esta rutina se colocó en el centro del cementerio, entre las tumbas de Tsunade y la vacía tumba de Jiraiya.

Observó a su alrededor y por un breve instante le pareció, que los espíritus de todos sus amigos le rodeaban. Todos ellos, incluso los que no estaban enterrados allí. Una energía cálida y agradable le rodeó. Fueron el recuerdo de las palabras de su hija las que le devolvieron a la realidad. Su familia le esperaba para celebrar su último cumpleaños.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((el último día de Naruto)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Al llegar a casa de Sakuno sus cuatro hijos lo recibieron en la entrada. Sasuke su segundo hijo mayor, había sorprendentemente heredado el pelo pelirrojo de su abuela Kushina y los ojos verdes de su madre, solo y solo en el carácter se parecía a su padre. Naruko, la tercera, había heredado de su madre el tono de pelo pero el resto de facciones eran iguales a las de su padre y su hermana. Minato, por su parte era de pelo rubio, ojos verdes y una mezcla de las facciones de sus padres. Todos eran ya mayores y habían formado sus propias familias.

Sus cuatro hijos le acompañaron al jardín donde al grito de sorpresa, los descendientes de sus amigos le sorprendieron al encenderse unos focos que sus hijos habían preparado para la ocasión. En el jardín todos los descendientes de sus amigos y sus nietos le recibieron al grito de "¡Sorpresa!" y él fingió sorprenderse.

Pasó la noche hablando con todos, se sorprendió cuando le leyeron las cartas, llenas de respeto y aprecio del resto de los Kages de las villas incluido el difunto Gaara, cuya carta despertó algún llanto en la sala, al fin y al cabo algunos de los presentes estaban emparentados con él. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue a su nieto más pequeño, Katsuya, hablar de como algún día superaría a su abuelo como Kage, pese a las burlas, bienintencionadas de varios familiares y amigos. No pudo evitar una sonrisa y murmurar unas palabras de ánimo.

En el final de la fiesta todo lo que Naruto veía eran sus amigos. Se levantó de la silla y se unió a ellos corriendo, hablando y gastando bromas como antaño. Su cuerpo recuperaba su juventud por segundos y avanzaba hacia la luz.

Sakuya fue la primera en darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Su padre parecía haberse quedado dormido. Le colocó la mano en el cuello y le tomó el pulso cerrando los ojos para evitar que le cayeran las lágrimas.

Y así fue como vivió su último día Naruto Uzumaki, cuyo legado y presencia, siempre estarán en los corazones de los que le conocieron.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((El fin del nindo)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y si lo habéis hecho que me digáis que os a parecido.


End file.
